The invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of coleus plant named ‘UF13-26-7’. ‘UF13-26-7’ originated from an open pollination conducted in May-November 2012 in Gainesville, Fla. between the female coleus plant ‘UF12-29-4’ (unpatented) and an unknown male coleus plant. A single seedling was chosen in May 2013 for further asexual propagation in Gainesville, Fla.
‘UF13-26-7’ has been reproduced asexually for over two years through vegetative cuttings and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations. ‘UF13-26-7’ was first propagated asexually by meristem tip cuttings in May 2013 in Gainesville, Fla., and has remained true-to-type since that time.
‘UF13-26-7’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.
When compared to the female parent ‘UF12-29-4’, ‘UF13-26-7’ has large, orange-bronze leaves and a compact branched habit, while ‘UF12-29-4’ has slightly smaller leaves colored deep bronze with a more upright plant habit and less lateral branching.
When ‘UF13-26-7’ is compared to the commercial cultivar ‘UF09-8-87’ (unpatented; trade name Keystone Kopper®), both plants have orange-bronze foliage color and purple stems, however the leaves of ‘UF13-26-7’ are larger and more brightly colored in both sun and shade conditions. ‘UF13-26-7’ also has a more vigorous growth habit and has not been observed to flower, whereas ‘UF09-8-87’ flowers profusely.